Daily Objectives
thumb|400px|Napi feladatok az Interaction Menüben.A Daily Objectives (Napi Feladatok) a Grand Theft Auto Online feladatai, amely a Heists update részeként jelent meg a játékban. A játékos a 15. Szint elérése után kapja meg ezeket a feladatokat. A Játékos Pénzt és RP jutalmat kap, ha a (valós) napi 3 feladatot teljesíti. Leírás A napi küldetések végzése kiváló lehetőség az egyszerű pénzszerzésre mivel többnyire nem igényel pénzbefektetést. Egy heti és egy havi elvégzése további busás jutalmat ad a játékosnak. A feladatoka a játékos Interakciós menüjében találhatóak. A küldetések minden nap reggel 7-kor (téli időszámítás), illetve 8-kor (nyári időszámítás) frissülnek. Legújabban a játékos mindkét karakterével egyszerre is elvégezheti a napi küldetéseket (korábban ha az egyikkel megcsinálta, a másikét is kipipálta, de nem adott érte semmit). A bónuszokat külön számolja, tehát az egyhavi teljes bevételt meg lehet duplázni, összesen több, mint '''3 millió '''szerezhető így egy hónap alatt. A napi tevékenységek listája Játékmód feladatok *'Participate in a Deathmatch' -'' Vegyél részt egy Deathmatch játékban. Team Deathmatch nem 'számít! *'''Participate in a Team Deathmatch -'' Vegyél részt egy Team Deathmatch játékban. Sima Deathmatch nem 'számít! *'''Participate in a Vehicle Deathmatch - Vegyél részt egy Vehicle Deathmatch (jármű-jármű ellen) játékban. *'Participate in a Race' - Vegyél részt egy versenyben - egyedül is számít! *'Participate in a Land Race' - Vegyél részt egy szárazföldi versenyben - egyedül is számít! Csak '''autós '''verseny! *'Participate in a Bike Race '- Vegyél részt egy kerékpár versenyben - egyedül is számít! *'Participate in a Sea Race '- Vegyél részt egy vízi versenyben - egyedül is számít! *'Participate in an Air Race' - Vegyél részt egy légi versenyben - egyedül is számít! *'Fly under a bridge in an Air Race -' Repülj át egy híd alatt (vagy két felhőkarcoló között) egy légi versenyben - a versenyt egyedül is játszhatod. Ilyen versenyek a Rockstartól a ''Burn Your Bridges.'' *'Participate in a Rally Race '-'' Vegyél részt egy Rally versenyben - 'minimum két ember '''kell hozzá! *'''Participate in a GTA Race - Vegyél részt egy bármilyen GTA versenyben - egyedül is számít! *'Participate in a Non-Contact Race' - Vegyél részt egy bármilyen Non-Contactra állított versenyben - egyedül is számít! * Participate in a Capture:Contend - Vegyél részt egy Capture:'Contend feladatban - minimum két ember kell hozzá, nem kell megnyerni. Fontos, hogy '''csak a Contend számít.'' * Participate in a Capture:GTA -'' Vegyél részt egy Capture:GTA '''feladatban - minimum két ember kell hozzá, nem kell megnyerni. Fontos, hogy '''csak a GTA számít.'' * Participate in a Capture:Hold '- ''Vegyél részt egy Capture:'Hold 'feladatban - minimum két ember kell hozzá, nem kell megnyerni. Fontos, hogy '''csak a Hold '''számít. * 'Participate in a Capture:Raid '- Vegyél részt egy Capture:'Raid '''feladatban - minimum két ember kell hozzá, nem kell megnyerni. Fontos, hogy '''csak a Raid számít.'' *'Participate in a Survival' - Vegyél részt egy survivalban - egyedül is számít és nem kell megnyerni! *'Participate in a Parachute Jump' -'' Vegyél részt egy ejtőernyős ugrás feladatban! Egyedül is lehet. Fontos, hogy nem sima ugrás, egy ejtőernyős küldetést 'kell megcsinálni. *'Participate in a Last Team Standing '-'' Vegyél részt egy Last Team Standig feladatban - minimum két ember kell hozzá, nem kell megnyerni.'' *'Participate in a Versus Mission '- ''Vegyél részt egy Versus Mission feladatban - '''minimum két ember kell hozzá, nem kell megnyerni. Fontos, hogy csak a Versus számít, a Contact nem jó.'' *'Complete a Contact Mission' - Vegyél részt egy Contact Mission feladatban - '''egyedül is lehet'. Fontos, hogy csak a Contact számít, a Versus nem jó.'' *'Play a game of Darts '- Játssz egy darts játszmát - akár egyedül is. *'Challenge a player at Darts' - Hívj ki egy játékost dartsozni - ketten kell és '''te indítsd'.'' *'Play a game of Arm Wrestling' - Játssz egy szkander mérkőzést - nem fontos nyerni. *'Play a game of Tennis '-'' Játssz egy teniszmeccset - nem fontos nyerni. Legalább egy szettet le kell játszani.'' *'Play a round of Golf '- Játssz a golfpályán - akár egyedül is. *'Challenge a player at Golf '- Hívj ki egy játékost golfozni - ketten kelletek és' neked kell indítani'.'' *'Complete a Flight School lesson''' - Játssz le egy Repülős iskola feladatot - Olyan is ér, amit már megcsináltál - érdemes pl. az elsőt megcsinálni, az 1 perc. * Visit the Ammu-Nation Shooting Range '- ''Az Ammu-Nation lőterén játssz le egy menetet - egyedül, vagy társsal. Free Roam feladatok *Deliver a vehicle to Simeon '- ''Szállíts le Simeonnak egy kocsit, amit kér (telefon SMS-ek között) *'Perform a Stunt Jump' - Teljesíts egy Stunt Jumpot - olyat is lehet, amit már korábban teljesítettél *'Complete a Gang Attack '- Játssz egy Gang Attackot *'Collect an Ammo Drop' - Szedj össze egy Ammo Dropot. Ezt a Merryweathert felhívva lehet kérni. *'Hold up a store '- Rabolj ki egy boltot. Olyat is lehet, amit már korábban kiraboltál. * Participate in a 1 on 1 Deathmatch '- ''Játssz 1-1 elleni deathmatchet. Olyankor lehet indítani, ha egy játékos megölt. * 'Participate in an Impromptu Race '-'' Játssz egy Impomptu versenyt'' *'Kill 5 players '- Ölj meg 5 játékost - ötször ugyanazt az egyet is ér. *'Kill 10 players '- Ölj meg 10 játékost - tízszer ugyanazt az egyet is ér. *'''Kill 20 players -'' Ölj meg 20 játékost - húszszor ugyanazt az egyet is ér.'' *'Steal 5 vehicles' -'' Lopj el 5 járművet'' *'Steal 10 vehicles' -'' Lopj el 10 járművet'' *'Steal 20 vehicles '- Lopj el 20 járművet *'Destroy 5 vehicles' -'' Pusztíts el 5 járművet'' *'Destroy 10 vehicles '-'' Pusztíts el 10 járművet'' *'Destroy 20 vehicles' -'' Pusztíts el 20 járművet'' *Mod a vehicle at a Car Mod Shop - Tuningolj autót a Los Santos Customsnál vagy Benny's-nél. *'Ride on one of the Fairground Rides' - Menj egy kört a Del Perro Pier vidámparkjában az óriáskerékkel vagy a hullámvasúttal - az utóbbi gyorsabb. $10 egy menet. *'Watch a movie '-'' Nézz meg egy mozifilmet valamelyik moziban'' (Délelőtt 10 és este 10 között van nyitva). *'Steal a vehicle from the military base' - Lopj el egy járművet a katonai bázisról - előtte célszerű Lestert felhívni, hogy a körözési szint ne emelkedjen (Turn Cops Blind Eye) * Fall 325 feet and survive - Szabadesésben zuhanj 325 láb magasságot, utána nyithatsz ejtőernyőt, és élve szállj le. * Parachute from 325 feet ''- Ejtőernyőzz 325 láb magasságból'' * Parachute from 500 feet ''- Ejtőernyőzz 500 láb magasságból'' * Parachute from 600 feet - Ejtőernyőzz 600 láb magasságból * Parachute dangerously -''' ''Nyisd ki minél később az ernyőt (200 láb alatt), és élve érj földet. Például a Vinewood felirat D betűjéről.'' * '''Pull a parachute 30 meters from the ground - Nyisd ki az ernyőt 30 méterre a földtől. '' Például a Vinewood felirat D betűjéről.'' * Have a private dance at the Vanilla Unicorn -'' Kérj öltáncot a sztriptízbárban'' * Evade a 2 star wanted level '- ''Menekülj el 2 csillagos körözés elől (nagyobb is ér) * 'Evade a 3 star wanted level '-'' Menekülj el 3 csillagos körözés elől (nagyobb is ér)'' * '''Evade a 4 star wanted level -'' Menekülj el 4 csillagos körözés elől (nagyobb is ér)'' * Perform a wheelie for 10 seconds - egykerekezz 10 másodpercig. Érdemes a repülőtér kifutóján csinálni, az elég hosszú ehhez. Kapcsolatok szolgáltatásai *'Kill a revealed player' ''- Ölj meg egy játékost: deathmatchben hívd Lestert 'és kérd a "Reveal Players"-t. A játékosok láthatóak lesznek a radaron egy percig. Ezalatt öld meg az egyiket. * '''Kill someone whilst off-radar ''- Hívd Lestert és kérd az "Off the Radar"-t. Eltűnsz a többi játékos radarjáról egy percig. Ez alatt kell megölnöd egy másik játékost.'' * Collect a bounty ''- Gyűjts be egy vérdíjat egy másik játékosról. Akár te is teheted rá azt a vérdíjat.'' *'Bribe the cops then cause havoc ''-' Hívd Lestert 'és kérd a "Turn a Blind Eye"-t, majd 10-20 autót robbants fel a városban. Ez $5000-ba kerül *'''Use some Bull Shark Testosterone ''- Hívd Bruciet 'és kérd a Bull Shark Testosteront, és szedd fel. *'''Call a Mugger on another player ''- Hívd 'Lamart 'és küldd rá egy másik játékosra a Muggert.'' Jutalmak Napi *$25,000 *3,000 RP Heti *$100,000 *15,000 RP *Ez a bónusz minden 7 egymás utáni nap végén jár! Havi *$500,000 *50,000 RP *Ez a bónusz minden 28 egymás utáni nap végén jár! Számlált Ezek csak egyszer járnak: * A 10. elvégzett tevékenység után (3x 3 nap +1) $10.000 bónusz * A 20. elvégzett tevékenység után $20,000 bónusz * Az 50. elvégzett tevékenység után $50,000 bónusz * A 100. elvégzett tevékenység után $100,000 bónusz Érdekességek * A Stunt Jumpos feladatnak volt egy bugja: olyankor is adja, ha a játékos már minden Stunt Jumpot megcsinált. De mégis el lehet fogadtatni: a Rockstar által készített "Downtown Underground" versenyt kell lefutni, amiben van egy ilyen ugrás, és a játék azt elfogadja. * Összességében - minden bónusszal - a játékos 28 nap alatt egy karakterrel $1,580,000-ral és 169,500 RP-vel lesz gazdagabb. Két karakterrel a pénz 3,160,000! Plusz a feladatok közben (pl küldetés végén) járó jutalmak. Így a teljes összeg még ennél is nagyobb. * A Tennis és az Arm Wrestling nem játszható egyedül, ezért nincs külön "Challenge a player to..." változatuk. * A teniszmeccset legalább egy szettig végig kell játszani, hogy beszámítsa a játék. Ha a játékos vagy az ellenfél kilép, akkor nem érvényes a napi feladat (és újra kell teniszezni). * A tenisszel ellentétben versenyt, Capture és Deathmatch feladatokat nem kötelező végigjátszani, a napi feladatok között ki lesz pipálva, ha visszatér egy sessionbe. * A Fly under a Bridge tapasztalatok szerint csak Rockstar-os Air Race-ben működik, a saját készítésű versenyeken nem adja meg. * A körözési szintek lerázásánál nem mindig adja meg elsőre. en:Daily Objectives Kategória:GTA Online küldetések